


Nine-Tenths

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Beatrisia Catardi [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: womenlovefest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possession, law, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine-Tenths

Demons never have a sense of connection to their bodies, because their bodies are never their own.

The Katie girl always fought. Sometimes she slept, sometimes Ruby kept her unconscious (the incident in which Singer shot her, Katie was out for, because Ruby didn't want to deal with the fallout), but she was always _there_ , blocking any attempt Ruby made to make the body hers. Total control is never enough for demons. Possession is nine-tenths of what demons are looking for, but that last tenth is always out of reach.

Sharing Katie's body with Lilith, that was downright frightening. Ruby felt shoved aside, out of control, a passenger in the body she'd come to think of as her own. Ruby didn't fight Lilith, of course, but she wanted to. Even knowing that it was in her own best interest not to fight Lilith, she wanted to.

Jane Doe, now, she didn't fight. She couldn't. Ruby in her Anna-the-secretary garb had walked into hospital after hospital, looking for one with a reasonably attractive unknown woman in a coma, someone who hadn't been under long enough to lose a significant amount of muscle tone, and Jane Doe was the lucky winner. Ruby had prepared a spell ahead of time, needing only an activation phrase, to mind-control some unfortunate doctor into pulling the plug on Jane; when she ditched Anna in favor of a nurse, she activated the spell on the next doctor to pass, so he'd sign the paperwork to show Sam before he ordered Julie-the-nurse to end it for Jane, then turn his back at the key moment. And Jane...didn't fight. Jane wasn't dead when Ruby made the leap, but her soul was clinging to her body by only the most tenuous of threads. Ruby snapped the thread with ease, remembering the way Katie's thread had snapped when Ruby followed Lilith out of Katie's body.

Then Ruby was sinking into every cell of Jane's body, soft and warm and _Ruby's_ , and it felt like paradise.

(Not a word she told Sam was a lie, if she could avoid it.)

Ruby left a strand of herself tied to Jane's body when she dispossessed it to track down Sam and Dean, that and instructions to Anna to keep Ruby's body alive (fortunately for all parties, Anna knew CPR). It felt exactly like the out-of-body experiences Beatrisia had embarked upon, centuries ago when she was still Beatrisia. It didn't occur to Ruby till later that that shouldn't be possible.

Demons have no way of staying connected to bodies they used to possess, bar only the bodies that used to be truly their own.

Possessing Michelle-the-maid was a surreal experience. Disturbing. Michelle fought. Ruby had grown accustomed to no one fighting.

Then it was back to Jane, back to Ruby's own body. Truly her own, in a way that Anna and Julie and Michelle could never have been. That not even Katie could have been, and Katie was dead (even though she didn't know it) for nearly as long as Jane was.

Truly Ruby's own body in a way that only Beatrisia had been.

Anytime after possessing Jane that Ruby said she remembered being human, it wasn't a lie.


End file.
